That Divergent Show
by DivergentInsurgent
Summary: Tris, Tobias, and Caleb have come across town called "Point Place" in a place called "Wisconsin". They're outside the fence. They've gathered supplies from Amity and somehow managed to gather some weapons. Second FF


**That Divergent Show. That 70's Show and Divergent Crossover. Might be slightly OOC. Not much fluff because I'm not good with that stuff. I own nothing. The Queen, Veronica Roth does. Let's pretend Wisconsin and Chicago are really close together. I guess you could call this a crackfic. Got this idea when I couldn't sleep.  
**  
**Tris, Tobias, and Caleb have come across town called "Point Place" in a place called "Wisconsin". They're outside the fence. They've gathered supplies from Amity and somehow managed to gather some weapons. Second FF**

* * *

I

Running. That is all I know. It is the only thing I need to know now. We have been running for days. Now we are done with that, hopefully. Hopefully we can become a part of civilization again.

I look up ahead. I see the faint twinkling of lights. It is night and the mosquitoes and crickets have come out. The summer air is hot and heavy, but bearable.  
The lights don't disappear. Is it really a sign of life? Or is it just my mind playing tricks on me, desperate to see other people besides Tobias and Caleb.

"Is that what I think it is?" Caleb mutters. He seems to be thinking it is a trick, like me. I hope to God that it isn't.

I glance over at Tobias. Ever since we have come outside the fence he has been very quiet, always lost in thought. I cannot blame him; I have been doing the same thing. Caleb, on the other hand, talks whenever he gets the chance.

Most of the time he talks about his short time over at Erudite. His eyes become foggy whenever he mentions them. I feel bad for him. His faction did not start out as evil, but the leaders changed all that.

"I think it is, Caleb", Tobias says quietly. We start to run again, but this time at a slower pace than before. Caleb jogs closely behind, doing better than I thought he would. At times like this I am grateful that I chose Dauntless. Thanks to them, I am physically prepared. Mentally, not so much.

As we get closer and closer to the lights, I start to see the shadows of buildings. As we travel even closer, I see that most of the buildings are made of brick. It is an unusual sight. I am used to seeing buildings made out of sleek glass. I was convinced that no one used brick to build anymore. One of the many things I have learned since the war has started.

After about a few minutes we slow down and then stop altogether. It is a town. The streets are littered with cars and people, all looking content and happy. It has been a long time since I could describe myself in that way. We finally make our way onto one of the streets and walk to nowhere in particular. Tobias laces his fingers with mine, comforting me. Caleb looks shocked at this. He still isn't used to the fact that me and Tobias are together.

A group of people pass us by and give us strange looks, probably because our clothes are dirty and torn and we look like we're ready to kill. I hear one of them whisper "freak". I don't really care about what they think. I have been through too much to care about a stupid insult.

After a while we come across a medium-sized house. The lights are off and there are no cars in the driveway. It seems like a good place to rest, at least for a short while.

"How about we stay here for a while?" I look over at Tobias and Caleb. They look suspicious, but they nod their head in agreement.

"I know how to pick a lock," Caleb says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. We both look at him questioningly, debating whether or not we should ask him how he learned.

"What? I thought it would be a useful skill!" Well, at least he knows how.

"Beatrice, do you have a bobby pin that I could borrow?" he asks me. It is strange to hear my given name again after being called Tris for so long. Part of me misses it, and the other part of me hates it.

I hand him a bobby pin and he goes to work on the door. In a matter of seconds I hear a click. He opens the door and gestures for me to go inside. He enters next. Before Tobias can enter the house, Caleb slams the door in his face. I shoot him a glare as Tobias opens the door and walks inside. Will he ever accept the fact that we're together? Apparently not, because he shoots me a glare back

"First thing's first: we find supplies that we can use," Tobias states quietly. I feel better when things are quieter. It's easier to think. And lately I have been doing a lot of that. We walk into a seemingly well-stocked kitchen and spot pictures of people on the walls. In the pictures I see a stern-looking man, a smiling woman, a boy no older than me, and a pretty girl. A family.

Fully intact. Happy, even. The sight is so foreign to me that I almost reel back. What if they come back and see us? No, we'll be gone by then.

I open the refrigerator and see a plethora of food. Most of them I have never seen before. I see something called 'bacon'. It looks raw and disgusting. Who would eat such a thing? (ME!)

In there I also see plenty of water bottles and I quickly grab them. I walk over to the pantry and grab different cans, not bothering to look at what they are.

Caleb and Tobias start to walk upstairs, so I follow them. I wonder if the people who own this house are aware of the factions and the war that is going on. My instincts tell me that they do not; judging by the fact everyone in this town looks happy and care-free. The absolute opposite of how Tobias, Caleb, and I feel.

"Check to see if there are any supplies we could use up here. If not we should look in the basement." Tobias says. I quickly nod at this. I remember seeing a door on the way up here that is presumably the entrance to the basement. I walk into a room covered in posters of fictional characters wearing form-fitting suits with lights shooting out of their hands. I laugh. I almost forgot the feeling of laughter. It feels good; it feels like things will get better.

This bedroom is obviously the boy's, judging by the clothing in his closet. I walk around the room and see if there any medical supplies but all I find are comic books and a picture of pretty girl with red hair. I wonder if she's the boy's girlfriend. I also see some money strewn around the room, so I grab them, just in case.

In the times before the Factions, we were taught that people use to use these in place of the points we spend in Dauntless.

I sit down on the bed and think of all that has happened. Will is dead, because of me. My parents are dead. Most of the Abnegation people are dead. It seems like death follows me everywhere. A heavy feeling of sadness washes over me, even a few tears escape from my eyes. I wipe them away quickly before I start to break down and sob. I know it will happen soon, I just don't want it to happen now, I can't afford it.

Tobias walks into the room carrying some bandages and gauze. I look up and see that he looks as tired I do, no surprise there.

"Any luck?" he asks me.

"Not much. However, I did find some cash in case we need it." I sound like a zombie. I feel like a zombie, too.

He comes towards me and kisses me lightly. I pull away quickly. I'm just not in the mood. I know he understands, judging by the look he gives me.

"I guess we can stay here for the night", he says. I am glad he said that. I don't think I can take anymore running today.

As we walk downstairs, fingers entwined, I see Caleb with an armful of books. Typical Caleb. I spot one title. It is called 'The Hunger Games'. I wonder what it's about.

When we reach the basement we find that there is nothing useful so we go back into the living room. I sit down on Tobias's lap on the green couch and Caleb sits on the recliner next to us. Eventually we all dose off until we hear the door opening. I jerk Tobias and Caleb awake.

They immediately notice the fact that someone has entered the house. We creep silently to the kitchen. I grab my gun from its holster. Caleb and Tobias follow suit.

We burst into the kitchen and hold our guns out. I hear a women scream.

"Thieves! Thieves!" The woman that I saw in the picture is the one that's screaming. I see the two teenagers and the stern-looking man behind her. Caleb lowers his gun but I keep mine up.

"Shut up, Kitty", the stern-looking man says. I automatically take a liking to him.

"Be quiet and we'll explain the whole thing", I scream. They both shut up. To my surprise, they do. I just hope they believe what I say next.  
"Go ahead, and be quick about, unless you want some of my foot in your ass!" I change my mind about liking the man.  
I take a deep breath.

"We are from a society where there are five factions. Candor, who values honesty, Dauntless who values bravery, Erudite, who values knowledge, Amity who values kindness, and the Abnegation, who value selflessness."

"Four and I are from Dauntless." I point to my brother and say "Caleb, my brother, is from Abnegation." I decide that it is better that they think Caleb is from Abnegation. "A war has started, which the Erudite initiated. They wanted more power. They killed off most of the Abnegation through the Dauntless; they were put under a simulation. The simulation did not affect Four and me, luckily. Eventually, we stopped the simulation."

"What I say is true, it is not a lie." I hope they believe me.

"I know about the factions," the stern-looking man says. "On the news the other day, the anchorman reported that there were sightings of strange activities in the forest. I figured that it was some factionless, apparently I was wrong. I was not aware that there was a war, or the fact that the Erudite were getting out of line."

"Dad, when were you planning on telling us this?" The woman and the girl both nod their head in agreement.

"Never, actually. I'll tell you the whole story later." I see that the man looks uncomfortable. Probably because a huge secret has been revealed.

"How do you know all this?" Caleb asks. I was wondering the same thing.

"Certain people were chosen by the government to know about this." He doesn't elaborate any further.

"You can stay here for a while. Any objections?"

"Who would object to these two hotties?" says the girl. She walks up to Tobias and grabs his hand. I shoot her a death glare and she quickly lets his hand go. Luckily, I scared her away from Caleb, too.

"Be careful Laurie! He could have a contagious disease!" This time it was the short, plump woman who spoke. She looks like she is about to faint. The fact that she'll have to live with us probably makes this whole situation worse for her.

And impossibly, the situation was about to get worse for us.


End file.
